


Danny's Best Birthday

by milanthruil



Series: Danny Jackson [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny celebrates a very special birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Daniel!

Danny Jackson tore into the colorful striped wrapping paper and gasped in delight at the present that was revealed. His very own archaeology set! He opened the leather pouch and ran his fingers reverently over the tools.

“Thanks, Mommy and Daddy!” Daniel hugged the pouch to his chest. “It’s the best!”

“You’re welcome, Danny.” Melburn smiled from behind the video camera.

Daniel set the pouch down on top of his new illustrated copy of ‘The Book of the Dead’.

“Danny,” Claire sat down next to her son, “you’ve got a letter!” She handed him a blue envelope with a small bulge in the middle.

Daniel recognized the name in the upper left corner immediately. “It’s from Jack!” He tore into the flap and pulled out a card with colorful balloons printed on the front. He opened it and a plastic pair of pilot’s wings fell into his lap. He picked them up and peeked over his mother’s arm while she read the card to him.

_“Dear Daniel,_

_How’s my favorite little buddy doing? I’m sending you this pair of wings so everyone can know that you’re the best copilot a guy could ask for. I hope you have a wonderful year and I hope to see you again soon._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Jack”_

Daniel held up the wings and grinned when he saw that Jack had carefully drilled to holes in them and attached a plastic rectangle with Daniel’s name printed on it. “Mommy, look! They’ve got my name on ‘em!”

“Wow.” Claire smiled. “Those are pretty special wings Jack sent you.” She pinned them to Daniel’s shirt.

“It’s ‘ficial,” Daniel stood and puffed out his chest a little. “I’m Jack’s copilot now!” He proceeded to hold his arms out to his sides and speed around the room making ‘vroom vroom’ noises. “Enemy straight ahead! Target locked! Pew, pew, pew!”

“Mission control to Daniel Jackson.” Claire stood up. “Time to come in for a landing and refuel. We have some cake that need to be eaten. Over.”

Daniel slid to a stop and put his arms down.

Claire brought a small cake in from the kitchen. It was chocolate cake with fudge icing (Daniel’s favorite), and had a little plastic pyramid and a candle in the shape of a number 8. Claire and Melburn sang an enthusiastic rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’.

Daniel blew out his candle, wishing that he’d get to go on a great adventure during their trip to New York the following month. “This is the best birthday ever!” He smiled.


End file.
